Tiny Princess Wedding 2016
Event Summary Tiny Princess Wedding or "Tiny Princess Wedding Come Back" was a returned Delivery Event available from 05/12/2016 to 05/19/2016 with "Spring Wedding" themed rewards. Original Event: Tiny Princess Wedding 2015 Event Characters * Mrs. Mouse * Cat Girl * Mole Baron * Flowers and Mrs. Mouse * Flowers and Cat Girl * Flowers and Mole Baron * Flower Fairy (Characters) Tiny Princess Wedding - Flower Fairy.png|Flower Fairy (Characters) Tiny Princess Wedding - Flowers and Mrs. Mouse.png|Flowers and Mrs. Mouse (Characters) Tiny Princess Wedding - Flowers and Mole Baron.png|Flowers and Mole Baron (Characters) Tiny Princess Wedding - Flowers and Cat Girl.png|Flowers and Cat Girl Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach 1,300,000 or 6,500,000 Satisfaction Points to get rewards. (From 05/12/2016 (Thu) 15:00 to 05/13/2016 (Fri) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Tiny Princess Wedding - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Show Items) Strawberries Frame Decor2 (Green) ver.1.png|(Show Items) Strawberries Frame Decor2 (Green) ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 1 Deliver to 15 Flowers and Mrs. Mouse, 15 Flowers and Mole Baron, '''or '''12 Flowers and Cat Girl to get rewards. (From 05/12/2016 (Thu) 15:00 to 05/16/2016 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Tiny Princess Wedding - Limited Time Bonus 1.png|Limited Time Bonus 1 Limited Time Bonus 2 Deliver '''to '''All Three Characters at Lv. 10 '''or Get by completing Orders from '''Character of Lv. 10 80 times within the limited time to get rewards. (From 05/16/2016 (Mon) 15:00 to 05/19/2016 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Tiny Princess Wedding - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Wallpaper Profile) Flower Garden Wallpaper ver.A blue.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Flower Garden Wallpaper ver.A blue Club Bonus 1 Team up with your Club Members to reach 500,000, 5,000,000 or 35,000,000 Satisfaction Points to get these items! (From 05/12/2016 (Thu) 15:00 to 05/16/2016 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Tiny Princess Wedding - Club Bonus 1.jpg|Club Bonus 1 Club Bonus 2 Complete 20, 50 , or 110 Flower Fairy Requests to get Club Bonus. (From 05/16/2016 (Mon) 15:00 to 05/19/2016 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Tiny Princess Wedding - Club Bonus 2.jpg|Club Bonus 2 (Tops) Elegant Butterfly Mini Dress ver.A green.png|(Tops) Elegant Butterfly Mini Dress ver.A green Images How to (Home) Tiny Princess Wedding.jpg|Home Special Packs (Avatar Decor) Cute Flower Fairy ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Cute Flower Fairy ver.A blue (Packs) Tiny Princess Wedding - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1 Lotto (Lotto) Tiny Princess Wedding.jpg|Lotto (Face Accessories) Cute on Shoulder Swallow ver.A pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) Cute on Shoulder Swallow ver.A pink (Face Accessories) Cute on Shoulder Swallow ver.A green.jpg|(Face Accessories) Cute on Shoulder Swallow ver.A green Others (Show) Tiny Princess Wedding - Ranking Rewards Blank.png|Blank Show Rewards (Banner) Tiny Princess Wedding - Satisfaction Point Rewards.jpg|Satisfaction Point Rewards (Banner) Tiny Princess Wedding - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Satisfaction Rewards * (Pant&Skirt) - 500,000 Satisfaction Points * (Body Accessories) Cute Flower on Ribbon Broach ver.A blue - 900,000 Satisfaction Points * (Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Flower Bouquet ver.A blue - 1,800,000 Satisfaction Points * (Avatar Decor) Simple Garbera Plate ver.A pink - 3,300,000 Satisfaction Points * (Show Items) - 5,000,000 Satisfaction Points * (Hairstyle) - 6,000,000 Satisfaction Points * (Tops) - 7,150,000 Satisfaction Points * (Show Items) - 17,000,000 Satisfaction Points * (Show Items) - 26,000,000 Satisfaction Points (Rewards) Tiny Princess Wedding - Satisfaction Point Rewards 1.jpg (Rewards) Tiny Princess Wedding - Satisfaction Point Rewards 2.jpg (Body Accessories) Cute Flower on Ribbon Broach ver.A blue.png|(Body Accessories) Cute Flower on Ribbon Broach ver.A blue (Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Flower Bouquet ver.A blue.png|(Hand Accessories) Simple Handheld Flower Bouquet ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Simple Garbera Plate ver.A pink.png|(Avatar Decor) Simple Garbera Plate ver.A pink Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Flower Basket Stage (Noon) ver.1 * (Face) Lovely Smile Girl Face ver.B purple * (Tops) Elegant Flower Dress ver.E yellow * (Show Items) Moving Tulip Decor1 (Pink) ver.1 * (Show Items) Shining Rainbow Decor2 (Pink) ver.1 * (Tops) Royal Prince Suit ver.A blue * (Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Bunches Hair ver.E purple * (Outerwear) Simple Flower Cloak ver.A purple * (Hand Accessories) Cute Butterfly Floating Stick ver.A purple * (Pant&Skirt) Rose Tied Up Boots and Underwear ver.A blue * (Head Accessories) Pretty Flower Tiara ver.B pink (Show Items) Moving Tulip Decor1 (Pink) ver.1.png|(Show Items) Moving Tulip Decor1 (Pink) ver.1 (Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Bunches Hair ver.E purple.png|(Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Bunches Hair ver.E purple (Hand Accessories) Cute Butterfly Floating Stick ver.A purple.png|(Hand Accessories) Cute Butterfly Floating Stick ver.A purple Shows (Show) Tiny Princess Wedding - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Category:Events Category:Delivery Event Category:Love Category:Cute Category:Princess Category:Tiny Princess Wedding Category:2016 Event Category:Come Back Event Category:Pure Category:Small Animals Category:Innocent Girl Category:Flowers